Chinese Patent application CN201210008719.0 discloses an electrical connector which comprises a metal shell, an insulating body mounted in the metal shell, a plurality of terminals fixed in the insulating body and an insulating outer shell covering the metal shell from the outside. The metal shell comprises a top wall and a bottom wall which are opposite and parallel to each other and a left side wall and a right side wall which each are connected to the top and bottom walls, the insulating body comprises a base fixed in the metal shell and a tongue extending forwardly along the base, the terminal is provided with a contact portion exposed on a surface of the tongue of the insulating body and a soldering portion extending out from the insulation body. A bottom surface of the insulating outer shell is securely provided with a metal retainer which comprises a fixing piece embedded in the insulating outer shell and a soldering piece extending out from the insulating outer shell along the fixing piece, two side edges of the fixing piece extend upwardly to form two retaining pieces which are perpendicular to the fixing piece, the two retaining pieces are embedded in the insulating outer shell, and the fixing piece is provided with a plurality of fixing legs perpendicular to the fixing piece, the fixing legs protrude out from the insulating outer shell, the fixing legs are formed by tearing and bending.
Such a design is that an insertion opening is formed by the metal shell in the front of metal shell, due to the limitation of the existing metal punching process technology, the metal shell, especially bent locations of the metal shell, is difficult to precisely control in dimension, which will easily results in that the insertion is not smooth and cracking possibly occurs in reality while another mating plug is inserted into the electrical connector. In addition, the need that soldering legs extend from a rear portion of the metal shell to provide grounding also causes an unnecessary increase in solder pads of a circuit board. It is desirable to make further improvement.